


Iris

by Qyrhan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Confrontations, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple chapters, No Smut, POV Third Person Omniscient, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/pseuds/Qyrhan
Summary: The cool breeze, the cries of bird Pokèmon, and the buzzing in her ears were all overwhelming as it is.It wasn't as if she had just been walking through her home town- and it certainly wasn't like it was pitch black out when she went for a stroll- yet that's exactly what had transpired prior to all this.Denial clouded her mind as her eyes darted all about her, confusion on her face as she sat on the snow dusted grass of Celestic Town.Fuzzy little hands patted her arm, and as she turned, her eyes widened at the fluffy sight she saw. A- Pokèmon!?
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Iris

The gentle, crisp breeze rustled the leaves of trees and bushes around her, her hair swaying to-and-fro as she sat on the snow dusted grass. Confusion was plastered across her features as her (e/c) eyes darted about the lush foliage which encompassed her. 

This wasn't right. She could remember where she had been; it was as clear as glass in her memory as she went over what had transpired. The girl had been wandering around her home town during the latest time of the night, cars occasionally rolling by her in the darkness. It was summer, and the heat was evident even in those midnight hours. 

But- where was she now? She was positive that she hadn't wandered off _too_ far from her flat; and she _certainly_ hadn't passed out till morning. (Y/n) shivered in the cold as she bunched her (f/c) jacket closer to her, her brows furrowing as she began to worry more about where she could have been. 

There was snow on the bushes and trees that surrounded her, and this fact was the most stressing thing out of everything occurring at this point. (Y/n) never expected the fuzzy paws that nudged her arm. With a yelp, she whirled around to see what creature had approached her. She hoped it wasn't a fox, or worse, a _bear cub_. It was the season for baby animals, and she _prayed_ it wasn't the young of a dangerous mother.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, however. It was a- _Pokèmon_!? 

The pint sized Pachirisu sniffed the girls jacket, a Pecha berry wrapped in its tail as it eyed her every move. The fluffy electric type offered it's berry to the girl, only adding to her distress. With a shrill scream, (y/n) scurried back from the furry creature, breathing heavily as she put distance between her and it. 

"Do-don't touch me," she warned, fear flooding her features as she pointed at the Pachirisu with a shaking hand, "you're not real, anyways! You're just a Pokémon from my DS game!" Her yelling did little persuading to the chipmunk-like creature. In fact, it excited it even more! 

The Pachirisu bounded onto her, squeaking in delight as the girl squealed even more.

* * *

The shrill scream, emanating from the thick forest which encompassed the Celestic Town ruins, brought the sky blue haired man from his research, his steel blue irises scanning the area for anyone in particular who could have made such a cry. He couldn't figure out who had been yelling, yet he did seem to notice the voice belonged to a girl, someone who he could tell was not from the sleepy little town. 

Curiosity began to get the better of Cyrus as he left his work, and ventured into the dense foliage. It was folly to deny the fact that he was giving into his emotions this once, but he could not pry himself away from figuring out who it was that shouted. Through the trees, which seemed to close in every step he took, he began to feel uneasy. _Foolishness_ , he though as he shook his head; yet he reached for his pokeball, and set his Sneasel out. Let it not be said Cyrus wasn't cautious of any situation might have found himself in.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he caught sight of a girl with (h/c) hair yelling at a small Pachirisu. She hadn't noticed him, and she was still going on her tangent with the Pokémon.

"You aren't real, _none_ of this can be real! Maybe I'm playing Platinum too much, yeah, that's it- I'm probably just dreaming!" She seemed to become more frantic as her cheeks flushed a deep red tone, her (e/c) eyes filled with worry and confusion. (Y/n) turned, a decision she wished she had _never_ done as her eyes met with Cyrus'. A small, almost inaudible squeak escaped her mouth as she remembered who this man was.

"No," she warned, pointing an accusing finger at him, "you stay back now. I don't need any trouble from you, Cyrus!" Her face was almost a crimson hue as she backed away from the man. 

He raised a brow, utterly surprised to find out she knew his name. Intrigue flashed across his sharp features as he stepped forward. "You said that none of this could be real, yes?" Cyrus inquired in a controlled, almost emotionless voice. He observed as the girl in front of him shrunk back, visibly becoming embarrassed at what she had said a few moments prior.

"Well, yes," (y/n) began as she sat down on an old tree stump not far off from him, "it's complicated, Cyrus." She ran her fingers through her (h/c) hair, frustration in her voice as she continued to speak to him. "Look, you probably don't believe me, you probably think I'm insane, but none of this can be real. Pokémon aren't real, they're from a video game! You-" she paused as she looked up at Cyrus, her brows furrowed into a quizzical expression- "you can't be real either." 

Cyrus raised his brow once again, fully interested in this woman's predicament. "Intriguing," he muttered softly as he walked closer to her, his Sneasel sniffing at the girl's jeans, "you saying you are from a different universe, then?" He asked, a small amount of curiosity edging into his voice as he watched her. 

(y/n) scratched at her neck, a worried expression appearing on her face as she looked up at Cyrus. "Yes, I guess you could say that, but I don't remember how I got here, or if this is even real." She saw his expression soften for a fleeting moment, which put her at ease. At least in this universe he stayed with the canon.

"Do you need help then," he asked softly as he knelt down beside her, "getting home, that is?" Cyrus smiled softly at her in spite of himself, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly as he averted his gaze from hers. It was so idiotic of him to try and help her, she could very well ruin has plans; but, she was alone. Sure, she was an adult, and could take care of herself perfectly well, but that would be cruel. Cyrus had vowed to himself to _never_ be cruel. No one would feel the way he felt as a child, not when his plans had finally been accomplished.

"You'd really do that?" (y/n) asked in a hushed voice, her hands resting on the Pachirisu that had climbed it's way to her lap.

"I would." Stated Cyrus was as much confidence he could get into his voice, without being too obvious. "I will get you home, but it will take time to find out where it was you came from." He extended his hand to her, that small smile edging onto his lips once more. "Come with me, miss..?"

"(y/n)," she replied as she took his hand in hers, "my name is (y/n)."

"Ah, yes, Ms. (y/n)," he corrected himself as he took a spare pokeball from his pocket, "we'll leave for Veilstone immediately, that is," he gestured to the Pachirisu, "after you catch your partner Pokémon." 


End file.
